Back at TDI
by iandin123
Summary: Yes, I have another story. Ya know what! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! So, the kids of the TDI couples some...surprising couples have to put up with ANOTHER season of TDI. AND Chris' daughter is being FORCED to host it! What will happen? TUNE IN!
1. Intro

**Back at TDI**

_**This is about the producers of the show wanting another season and it ISN'T Chris' fault this time. Actually, his daughter is being FORCED into being the new host. So, here they are. The kids are back at Wawanakwa and the parents have to stay at the resort and just watch. All they could say was… "Stupid fine print"**_

Alright, so here are the kids.

Duncan and Courtney: Alex, Connor, and Denise

Bridgette and Geoff: Ritchie

Gwen and Trent: Annie, James

Harold and LeShawna: Shawn, Harry, and Letiana(I just mixed up queen Latifah's name and my friend's name cuz queen lati's awesome)

Noah and Izzy (NO IDEA! I WAS FRIGGING CRAZY): Moises and Isaac

Cody and Katie (yea, them.): Sandy (after Sadie o' course)

Lindsay and Tyler: Joel and Hannah

DJ and Eva(C. R. A. Z. Y.): Evelyn

Ezekiel and Beth(SO RANDOM): Zachary

Justin and Heather: Jessica

Sadie and…person: Kathy (after Katie)

Owen and other person: Alan

Chris: Olivia

_**I'll work on the beginning! Don't worry. And yes, I know I have another story. Well, I have WRITERS BLOCK! So STICK IT!**_


	2. Chap 1: The beginning

**Chapter 1**

**The stupid fine print**

"CONNOR!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

"NOT IF YOU ARE FIRST ALEX!!"

As the two 16 year-old fraternal twins struggle for the t.v. remote, their younger 14 year-old sister, Denise, had taken liberty to eat her cereal while laughing at some other funny cartoon show.

"Hey guys! The mail man came! I'll get it!!" Denise said, rather hyperly.

Denise glanced at the letter, and after reading, asked, "What's TDI?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A 16 year-old boy with shaggy dirty-blonde hair was lounging on his bed, listening to some music when his old man came in.

"Ritchie! Bad news. You know that summer camp where me and mom met, right?"

"Yea, why?" Ritchie nodded.

"Well, we've been invited for some reunion and you mom doesn't know. She'll freak if she-" but Ritchie's father was stopped by a shriek.

"GEOFF!!!!!"

"Bridgette? Uh-oh…" he stuttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A reunion? Trent, I don't want our kids to suffer what we had to go through!" A black haired woman said.

"No choice. It says right here, FINE PRINT. I hate the fine print. Well, should we go Gwen?" asked Trent.

"Well, we musn't be the ONLY ones going. Annie! James! Can you come down for a second?"

A black haired 16 year-old girl with jade eyes came in first with her 17 year-old black haired brother with matching green eyes.

"What's up mom?" Annie asked.

"Oh, there's this reunion." Said their father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

These three for now.

Cuz, one: It's really their kids that are centered on.

Two: I'm a lazy girl who is writing this at 3 oclock in the morning

Three: Cuz I wanna get cracking on the next chappie.


	3. Chap 2: A setup!

**A SETUP!!! (A/N: ...)**

A/N: I have cheese. Oh, and also, this is gonna be with Alex, Connor, and Denise.

"TDI? I think it was some game show mom and dad were on." Said Connor.

"Game show? What, you mean like jeopardy or something?" Denise asked.

"Some reality T.V. show where they met. So, what's in the letter?" Alex asked as she glanced at the letter.

Alexandra Carmela Spencer_**(A/N: Spencer. WHAT?! PSYCH!)**_ was figurely a REPLICA of what her mother looked like when she was 16. Same hair, skin, freckles, but she got blue eyes. Same as her brother, Connor Benjamin Spencer. Except he had his hair in a messy faux-hawk. Denise, to had dark brown hair, but was in a pony tail and had the same eyes and freckles as her older siblings. She had a spaghetti strap

"A reunion? Jeez, what is this? Soul Train?" Mocked Alex.

"Hmm, wonder when mom and dad will get home?" Asked Denise.

"Yea, it's been a while since they've trusted us home alone…" Said Connor.

Right on que, they heard a click from the door and instantly heard some argument.

"I'm telling you! The one on Cherry Street is a WAY better Chinese food place than at Ocean Ave.!!_**(A/N: Cheese for anyone who knows the song I played on)**_" yelled a man with medium-length black hair.

"AND I'm telling you, that that place gave us food poisoning the last time we went there!" yelled an even louder brunette haired woman.

"ONE TIME PRINCESS! ONE TIME!!"

"DENISE WAS PUKING HER GUTS OUT FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND!!"

"Oh, no that was because- mmrhhphh mmrphhh!" Denise was muffled by her siblings covering her mouth and signaling her to shush.

"Oh, hey guys. So, did ya break anything?" Duncan asked half amused, half serious.

"Oh, not yet daddy!" Alex said sarcastically. The three greeted their parents, Duncan and Courtney, back from their work.

"Hey, mom? What's TDI?" Denise asked innocently.

Courtney had stopped dead in her tracks. "W-What?"

"See? It says that there's a reunion." Alex explained.

The parents had exchanged stares and glanced at the paper. All they could say was… "Stupid fine print!"

"C'mon guys, pack your bags. We have to go to…camp." Said the grim Duncan.

"Camp?" Connor asked as he glared at his sisters.

"So…this is camp? This looks like a five-star hotel! I'd love to go camping dad!" cheered Alex.

"Trust me. It's not as cool as it seems." Courtney scoffed.

They had arrived at some fancy hotel at the middle of Muskoka. It was really cool. Fully equipped with grill, pool, Jacuzzi, bar and everything! The kids smiled when they saw the resort and the adults frowned as old memories flooded their heads.

"Ah! You must be…Duncan and Courtney! The famous 'Yin-Yang' couple!" said some black haired girl. She had her hair in a pony tail and was wearing a blue bikini. She didn't look like she was older than about 19 years-old.

"You know our parents?" Connor asked.

"Yin yang?" Alex asked somewhat not surprised.

"…famous?" Denise pointed out.

"Yes, yes we're them! Now where's Chris!? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Courtney gritted as she was being held back by her husband.

"Easy, Princess. Probably the others would like a piece of him too." Reasoned Duncan.

"Man, my old man is in TROUBLE TONIGHT!" Olivia snickered.

"Old man? NO WAY!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yep. Chris is my daddy! Oh, and the name's Olivia." Said Olivia.

"Olivia has anybody- OH! Duncan! Courtney!" A man with a blue button up shirt with khaki pants and sneakers with black hair had come up to the two parents.

"Chris?!" both had shrieked.

"Whoa, _THIS_ is the Chris you were talking about? The sadistic man who tortures you, and loves his hair too much?" Connor asked, a bit amused.

"This old man? HA!" Alex, by now, was laughing her head off.

"Hey, POPS! The retirement home's that way!" Connor said, laughing along with his twin.

"YES! Ok, I got old! Geez, looks like you got your dad's funny bone." Chris muttered.

"Mom's actually. She hates you, gramps!" Denise said.

"CHRIS!?! WAS THIS YOUR IDEA?!" Courtney ranted.

"I'm not sticking my kids into what we had to go through!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Hey! Not my idea. I wouldn't have my daughter host a dangerous reality show! It was the stupid producers. Lousy, shadowy, producers composed of Harold-Haters!!" Chris explained.

"Hello? Anybody here?" A blonde woman had asked. Courtney, wide-eyed, ran up to her.

"Oh my god! Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Courtney!" Bridgette replied, just as enthusiastic as her old best-friend. Both hugged each other and started talking.

"I can't believe this! We're actually back in this place!" Bridgette said.

"Ugh! I know!" And the two started gossiping as a blonde headed man stepped towards Duncan.

"Duncan, dude! It's Geoff! Remember?" Geoff asked.

"How could I forget the party animal dude?" Duncan smirked. As the two conversed, a sandy-blonde haired boy, looked to be about 16, walked up to the siblings.

"Hey. So, your guy's parents part of TDI too?" the boy asked, hardly interested.

"Yea, pretty much." Connor answered. "Name's Connor."

"I'm Denise!"

"Excuse me, but your pocket button's a little…" Alex had trailed off to fix the boy's pants pocket's button.

"Excuse me? But what are you doing, sprinkles?" The boy asked.

"Sprinkles?!" Alex furiously asked. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"The name's Ritchie, darling." Ritchie said, with a smug smile.

Alex crossed her arms and said, "Well, if you don't mind, darling, I think you wouldn't mind for a swim!" Alex got into a stance and pushed Ritchie into the pool.

"Hey!" Ritchie glared at Alex and to his surprise…she glared back! Scarier even. Hmm…I'm gonna have fun with this girl, he thought. 'Ugh! Great! This guys gonna be on me for the whole time now!' Alex thought at the same time.


	4. Chap 3: More People

_Guys, yes. I know I'm I finally updated! AND IT'S THE SUMMER! YES, I AM ACTUALLY YELLING(in spirit). So, enjoy, don't enjoy, enfon't...?_

_I don't own TDI, only the kids!_

**More People**

* * *

"Hey mom!" Denise greeted. "Want some soda?"

"No thanks," Courtney said, "but, do you remember Aunt Bridgette?"

"The one who gave me my Malibu Barbie?" Denise smiled. She loved that doll, not that she was a girly-girl, but it was hers. Not her brother's, or her sister's, but hers. The first thing she ever owned that wasn't a hand-me-down.

"Yes, that's her." Courtney giggled. Only her and Duncan got the joke of the Malibu Barbie. "Yea, this is her. You were probably too little to remember her-"

"Not at all! Nice to see you again!" Denise interrupted.

"I told you she would remember. Your her favorite aunt." Courtney said to Bridgette. She was always amazed at how her youngest daughter resembled her very close friend, and sometimes just the way she acted too, except for the hyper parts.

"Nice to see you too, Denise! Have you met my son? He's about Connor and Alex's age." Bridgette asked.

"Um, I think he's in the pool or something." Denise replied.

"Near the pool?" Courtney asked.

"No, _IN_ the pool." Denise said.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud shout.

"JERK!!!!"

"PREP!!!!"

"I AM NOT A PREP!!!"

"SO YOU'RE JUST UPTIGHT?!?"

"I HATE YOU!!"

The two mothers came to the pool to find their own two kids...loudly talking. One was at the edge of the pool, arguing with a blonde headed boy soaked IN the pool.

"Oh, hey mom. Have you met Ritchie?" Connor asks.

"Um, what happened here?" Courtney asked.

"I'll tell you what happened!!! This kid keeps on annoying me, and, and, he's a creepy jerk!!" Alex responds...with a rather LOUD voice.

"Your the one who pushed me into the pool!! And who are you calling a creep? You were touching my shorts!!" Ritchie argued.

"THE BUTTON!! IT WAS THE STUPID BUTTON! I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIX IT FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT!!"

Bridgette giggles. "You know, they remind me of these two friends of mine."

Courtney blinks. "Who?" Oblivious.

"You know them."

Chris then interferes, and with his megaphone, shouts "MORE PEOPLE COMING IN!!!"

And with that, our next two came in.

"Harold! LeShawna! Nice to see you again!" Chris greeted, with his sarcastic, sadistic voice.

"You outta your mind, Chris! I can't believe that your making us do this again!!" Leshawna was furious.

"C'mon honey. Let's just go get our rooms." Harold suggested.

Harold and LeShawna exited the boat and stepped on to the dock, glancing at Playa de Losers, and following them, were 3 kids.

Two of them, were obviously twins, with the same red hair as their father, only spikier. One wearing a basketball jersey with the number "1" on it, with a white sweater underneath, and khaki shorts, with sneakers. His brother had a hockey jersey with the number "3" on the front, and denim pants with sneakers.

The other one, the oldest and the only girl, was basically a LeShawna in the making. She had black, shining hair with about the same skin tone as her mother, skinny, with a white tank top and jeans with flats.

"Letiana, watch over Shawn and Harry." Leshawna said, as she walked to the hotel with her husband.

The oldest, Letianna, was always in charge of her two little brothers, Shawn and Harry. Mostly her brother Shawn, the crazier of the twins.

Shawn, the more devilish of the twins, was always in need of constant watch. Of course, him and his brother always had each others back, so that was taken care of.

Harry, on the other hand, was shyer of the siblings, always behind his mother, brother, or sister. He could never really go outside of his comfort zone.

"Oh, hey Harold! Remember me??" Geoff yelled.

"Oh, hey Geoff! Hey Duncan!" Harold had somewhat gotten over his fear of Duncan, with much help of LeShawna always telling him to stand up for himself, and Courtney's end of torturing him for the votes. I guess after 2 months, a girl's grudge will go away.(A/N: Yes, Courtney's not mad anymore. It was only a 2 month grudge)

"Hey Harold. Where's your sweetheart?" Duncan asked.

"She said she was going to meet the other moms." Harold answered.

* * *

With the moms-

"Yea, I remember him when he was just a cute little kid!" said Courtney. They were endlessly talking about their kids.

"Well, yours were pretty adorable too!" Bridgette said.

"Hey y'all! Wassup?" LeShawna greeted.

"LeShawna!" Courtney and Bridgette greeted LeShawna as if they hadn't seen her since she was 5.

"I can't believe this! He can't do this to us!!" LeShawna ranted.

"Trust me, I've tried finding a loophole. Nothing yet." Courtney sighed.

"Well, this is what we get for signing up for this stupid show." LeShawna said.

"But, there was one thing that came good of it." Bridgette smiled. "We wouldn't have met our husbands."

The other women agree.

"Hey," Courtney asks, "do you guys know the chances of 16 year olds meeting, then getting married years later? To each other?? Just because of a game show?"

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the kids-

"Here dude, have a towel." Connor handed the towel to Ritchie as he climbed out of the pool.

"Thanks, man. How do you deal with her?"

"I don't."

Both boys laugh as Letiana approaches Alex.

"Hey girl. My name's Letiana." Letiana introduced.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you!" Alex cheerily greeted.

"So, you sound like that girl screaming at some dude."

"How'd you know?"

"We could here it from across the boat we were on."

"Oh."

"Well, my pops said it was these two people. I think their names were...Duncan and Courtney?"

"Those are my parents!"

"Cool! My parents are Harold and LeShawna!"

"Hey, you know that your dad got my mom voted off? It's cool though, she said it was a two month grudge thing."

"Cool!"

And as the two girls discussed, and made quick friends, Shawn and Harry were staring at a mocha-haired, pony-tail wearing girl.

"Hey! I'm Denise. You must be new here!" Denise greeted.

Though, the boys didn't hear her. They were drooling on themselves, just watching her smile, as if she wasn't talking. To them, she looked like a goddess.

"Hello?" Denise asked. "You kinda blanked out."

"W-what?" The boys snap out of it and blush mad.

"Your guys' face is red."

"Oh! Um, s-sorry." Harry stuttered.

"Y-yea. Hey! My name's Shawn, and this is my twin brother, Harry." Shawn said.

"Oh! You guys are twins? You know, I have a big brother and a big sister and they're twins, but they always fight..."

The twins did not listen to her, however, and was distracted just by...her. They saw her in perfect light, her hair flowing in the wind, and her smile shining as bright as the sun.

Denise giggles.

Shawn asks, "What's so funny?"

"You guys spaced out again."

"Oh. Well, wanna hang out with us?" Shawn suggested.

"Sure!"

"Sweet." Harry shyly agreed.

The three 14 year-olds head over to the dock and see that another boat is coming.

* * *

A man and woman with raven-black hair were in front of the boat, who looked like they were having a serious conversation.

"Ah!" said Chris, coming out of nowhere(his specialty). "Let us welcome, one of our favorites from-"

"I thought you weren't the host anymore." Denise interrupted.

"Hey! We're here!" A 16 year-old girl with jet-black hair came out of the little shack on the boat(no idea how to explain), with a 17-year old boy with black, messy hair.

"Ah, Gwen and Trent! Excited to be back?" Chris smirked. Gwen glared at him.

"I'm not gonna say anything I will regret saying in front of my kids." Gwen replied.

Trent and Gwen stepped off the boat first, then their kids.

The older boy was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and regular sneakers, as the younger girl wore a sleeveless hoodie with a shirt underneath, skirt and jeans under with high top sneakers.

"Hey! I'm Denise! What're your guy's names?" Denise smiled. Sometimes, she'd have the worst day of her life, and still do favors for people.

The older boy spoke first. "Hey, I'm James, and this is my sister, Annie."

Annie waved, "Hey."

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the other kids!"

**BOOM!!!!**

"Whoa! What was that?" Shawn asked, half scared, half excited.

"Probably Connor and Alex." Denise said nonchalantly.

* * *

Back with the adults...-

"Trent! Gwen!" Geoff greeted them and gave him his big wide grin.

"Hey Geoff. Looks like you've still got your party with you." Trent said.

The girls, Courtney, Bridgette, and LeShawna all ran to the newly arrived couple and gave them hugs, with the usual 'I haven't seen you in a long time!' speech and all.

"Hey guys." Gwen simply smiled. She was happy to see all of them again, but she's just not 'hug and suffocate' type.

"So, how're you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Fine, we just got of-" **BOOM!!**

Gwen was cut off with a sudden loud boom. The whole resort shook!

"WHOA! What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Are the kids ok?" Bridgette worried.

"NICE GOING ALEX!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO OPENED THE CLOSET, CONNOR!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK OUT THE FIREWORKS!!"

"YOU LIGHTED THEM!"

"If you guys would just excuse me for a minute." Courtney said, walking away as she was trying to still sound nice and polite.

"Give me a sec, guys." Duncan followed his wife, who was headed for the pool.

"Ahem."

The siblings, Connor and Alex, turned around quick, wide eyed, as they saw their parents, looking not-so-happy. _Gulp! _Connor started first.

"Mom, before you say anything-"

"Explain." Courtney had been so used to her kids doing pranks so much, only one word and she'd strike fear in to their spines. She was regretting being such a damn good prankster when she was young(before TDI).

"Wellshedidtakeoutthefireworksand-"

"Hefoundtheclosetandlightedthematch-"

"It sounds like BOTH of you did this! I swear, you could've blown your whole arm off!" Courtney scolded.

"But, we shot up fireworks at new years, and you guys didn't complain! You guys even pointed your fireworks at each other, mom!" Alex reasoned.

"One, we weren't gonna FIRE those things at each other, just the, er, heat of the moment." Duncan said.

"That's because you and mom were fighting about the-"

"AND TWO," A red faced Duncan cut off his daughter, "we only had little fireworks that barely did damage! You have, by the looks of it, 14 lined up big-bang fireworks!"

Denise skipped and the group of kids followed behind her.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! These are my new friends! Come meet them!" Denise said.

"Sorry, Nessie, but we're kinda discussing something with your older brother and sister here." Courtney apologized.

"Discussed? Must be serious." Denise said.

"...Nessie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my nickname. Makes me sound like a scottish monster, huh?" Denise smiled.

"Not at all..." Shawn and Harry muttered.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" Both twins exclaimed.

"Um, you guys can call me Nessie, if you want." Denise stated.

"Really?" Harry beamed.

"Didn't you just hear her, Harry?" Shawn joked. Harry blushed.

"Haha! You guys are so funny!" Denise said.

"Oh! Uh, t-thanks!" Both boys resembled tomatoes.

Connor and Duncan suddenly stopped "Discussing"(more like scolding), and looked up to see their sister and daughter, respectively, laughing with two identical twin boys.

"Ahem, err, Nessie? Who are these two?" Connor asked, sternly.

"Well, I would've introduced you guys if you both could just keep out of trouble for more than 3 seconds." Denise giggled.

"You get into the fights too!" Alex added.

"Anyway, who are these two?" Duncan was dead serious now. Alex, had seen this, and knew what was going on, along with her mother.

"Oh my God, dad! She was just talking to them!" Alex, being the older girl in the siblings team, knew dad had..._dating problems. _Oh, no. Not him. It's just that he had problem with boys dating his 'Little Angels'. And, apparently, Connor had picked up on this little trait. Not had she ONCE gone on a normal date without her dad interrogating her dates, while her brother chased them away. And Alexandra Carmela Spencer would NOT let that happen to her little sister.

Courtney slapped the back of Duncan's head lightly, "Their just friends. Let. It. GO."

"Fine."

"You know, you should lighten up. Your sister's just joking around with them." Connor snapped his head around to see Annie smirking at him.

"Just a brother thing, ya know?"

"Oh, I _know._ My brother's the same as you." she laughed. "My name's Annie"

"Connor."

"Hmm, maybe there'll be somebody here I can actually talk too. If, you're not crazy."

"Hey!"

* * *

I'll leave it to this for now. I'm not really looking in for plot, since all I'm doing is introducing characters and some of their personalities. And some of the original TDI characters maybe a bit OOC, but it's been years since they were 16. They've changed and matured. So yea.

REVIEW!


End file.
